Determination of effects of congenital rubella by continued evaluations of children followed since 1964-65. Emphasis will be placed on evaluation of cellular and humoral immune mechanisms and phagocytic function. Viral challenge studies will be conducted to determine the presence of a serologic different strain of rubella virus. Patients with erythematous disease will be studied to determine: a. Viral etiologies; b. Clinical spectrum of rubella.